Sister Bonding
by believesvueo
Summary: Just a little one shot about some sister bonding between Maura and Cailin.


**Sister Bonding by Marbs84**

After Jane left, it was just Cailin and Maura left in the house.

Both were unsure of what to do or say to each other. Should they call it a night? Or she they keep talking and get to know each other. It was has been tense the past few days for both of them. They didn't know each other well and Maura is not used to having a teenager living in her house. She couldn't say no to Cailin when she came over and asked to stay with her while Hope was in Europe for three weeks. Cailin was expecting Maura to be different, to not be like their Mom who was overprotective and didn't trust her to be responsible. She wanted to get to know her older sister. She wanted to have a relationship with her. She could never re-pay Maura for what she had done for her. After all that she had said to Maura and all the pain she had caused her, Maura still gave her kidney to save her life. She felt so ashamed that she couldn't bring herself to go to her and thank her. She didn't feel worthy of the second chance she got. So this time, she took the initiative to come to her.

"Maura, do you want to maybe stay up a little bit with me. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Sure, Cailin. Do you want to talk here in the living room? Or we could go to my room. Or if you prefer, we can go to your room?"

"The living room is fine."

"Do you want a glass of wine?"

"I'm okay."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay with you while mom is in Europe. I know I didn't give you much of a choice but I really appreciate this."

"It's fine Cailin. I was surprised that you would want to stay with me. I thought you'd choose to stay with your friends."

"Actually, my friends did offer but I wanted to stay with you, Maura. I was very nervous coming here. I wasn't sure if you would have me stay. I know that I have not been a good guest and I guess, I was feeling at home with you. Even though we don't know each other well, I wanted or I was hoping… I don't know."

Just then Cailin started to bite her nails.

"Cailin, stop biting your nails. It's…"

"I know, unsanitary."

Both Maura and Cailin laughed.

"Cailin I'm sorry if I seemed harsh with you in the beginning. I just wasn't sure how to treat you or act around you. I have never had a sibling before. I grew up an only child."

"I know we started off on the wrong foot, Maura. And really all that was my fault. I want us to start fresh. I want to get to know you. I want to know what my sister is like. Tell me about yourself. What was your childhood like?"

"Well, growing up, I was pretty much alone. I mean, my parents loved me, I know that but they were always very busy. They were into their work and to each other. I lost myself in books. And I don't think they knew how to deal with me. I was very advanced and early on, they had my IQ tested and it was determined that I was a genius. I was closed off especially when I found out I was adopted. I never asked for anything. I didn't know how to ask. I just felt fortunate that they took me. My parents are very rich. I was sent off to boarding school. It was very lonely. I just couldn't relate to kids my age at that time."

"In a way, we are the same. Mom and I, we moved around a lot. By the time, I was five, my Dad was out of the picture. Mom always took me with her whenever she had to go to these places where they needed her. And we are never there long enough for me to have any permanent friends. I resented her for so many years. But I know Mom loves me but it was so hard for me to understand her why she wanted to help all these strangers. And night, I often found her crying and saying your name."

"oh…"

"I asked about you. She told me about a child who died at birth. I think that is why I resented you for so long. There was a part of her that I could never have because it was only reserved for you. And that is why when I met you and realized that you were that child she loved so much, I directed all my anger towards you. And I am so sorry for that Maura. It wasn't your fault."

"You know, growing up, I always wondered what my birth mother looked like. I wondered why she gave me up. I used to think that maybe there was something about me that wasn't worthy of being loved because my mother didn't want me and then my adoptive mother didn't show me any affection. I kept all that inside me. When I was old enough, I looked for my real parents but did not find anything."

"When and how did you find out about them?"

"I found out that Paddy Doyle was my father when my half brother ended up on my table. He was 15 years old and I had to do an autopsy of his body. He was a brilliant artist and so young. When the lad said I had contaminated the test, I was suspicious. That is when I looked at both our DNA. And we were a match on the father's side."

"How did you find out about Mom?"

"Well, my mother Constance, she came over to visit me. And we really got to know each other. She told me that she wishes that she spent more time with me while I was growing up. And for the first time in a long time, we spent time as mother and daughter. I was so happy that day. Then a car tried to run me over and my mother, she pushed me aside and she saved me. While in the hospital, Paddy showed up. He knew Constance. And Constance knew him. To make the story short, both Paddy and my mother were in the hospital together. Paddy got shot trying to protect me. That's how the police caught him. When Jane asked my mother who the woman was in the portrait, she told her it was Hope, my birth mother. I did my research. I found her. I found out she had a daughter, you, Cailin. I never meant for you and Hope to find out who I was. I knew I was a reminder of a dark time for her. It was a sad and painful period in her life for her. I had a mother, and just knowing who my real mother and what she looked like was enough for me."

"I am glad you found us Maura. I know Mom and I hurt you and I hate myself for the hurtful things I said to you. But please do know that I truly regret those words I said to you before. I was very selfish. Mom was all I have and I was so afraid that you would take her away from me. You were the daughter that she loved so much. You haunted both of us. And I hated you because I felt I was never god enough to take your place."

Cailin could not stop the tears from flowing.

Maura pulled her to an embrace.

"Shhhh. It's okay Cailin. That is all in the past now."

"I talked to Mom earlier today."

"How is Hope?"

"I told her to stop calling you so much. And that we are fine. But I think she is jealous."

"Jealous? Why?

"She is jealous that I get to spend time with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mom doesn't quite know what she is and where she fits in your life. You have Constance who raised you and is your mother. You have Mrs. Rizzoli, who loves you like you are her own daughter. And you have Jane, who is your best friend. She feels like there is no room for her. She wants to be there for you. She wants to take care of you sometimes. She wants to spend time with you doing things that mother and daughter does. She has missed so much of your life. She just wants to be able to make it up to you somehow. She loves you. And she misses you."

"Oh. I didn't know that is how she felt. I am not good reaching out, Cailin. Hope can always come to me with anything. And that goes the same for you."

"Maybe, when Mom gets back from London we can go do something with just the three of us."

"That would be wonderful. I'd like that very much."

"Maura, I have only one class tomorrow, I was wondering if I could maybe drop by your work and observe you doing autopsy?"

"Sure. Just send me a text when you're on your way. I think it's time for us to go to bed."

"Okay. Thanks for spending time with me, Maura. Goodnight, Maura."

"Goodnight, Cailin."

.


End file.
